


Chapter 1 of Reversed Roles

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Series: Reversed Roles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Derek, Alpha John, Alpha Peter, Also kind of vivid depiction of injuries?, Death this chapter, M/M, Mafia AU, Omega Stiles, Stiles goes by Mieczyslaw or Micky to those close to him, Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: Chapter 1 of a collaboration between a group of writers fromSterek Writing Room on Tumblr!Mafia AU to fit with August's theme! We hope you enjoy reading!Make sure to read the tags for important info!





	Chapter 1 of Reversed Roles

It was known to anyone in Washington state that the Stilinskis were in charge. Their head, John Stilinski, alpha, was an infamous crime boss that kept a reputation that had law enforcement and general citizens alike on his side. He sold drugs, sure, but never lethal quantities and never life threatening. Sex trafficking was outright banned, and the only time he ordered death was to anyone organizing a ring. He kept his pack under a strict set of rules to be followed, and if they strayed they were out. He kept an eye and heart out for everyone in his state, regardless of how well he knew them.

Years ago, a rival pack, the Hales, threatened to overrun the Stilinski's. But their emissaries both worked to come to an agreement, and the two joined forces to save lives and reputation. The two alphas coexist, both sharing duties and houses. Each of their heirs, Derek Hale and Mieczyslaw Stilinski were close since childhood, many speculating Derek would be the one to take over the entire pack when they were older, as the Stilinskis had no alpha soon to follow in John's footsteps.  
Both emissaries were close, members of the two packs mourning the loss of Claudia when she passed. For those less emotional, the main problem raised from her death was the distinct lack of an alpha heir for the Stilinskis. John would not hear any of it, all confidence in his son Mieczyslaw.

"He may be an Omega, Peter, but he is my son and my heir. He is strong willed, I was sure he would be an alpha when he was younger. He can resist alpha commands, and he's... Brilliant." The elder alpha let the younger vent to him often, the complaints from others getting under both of their skin. Mieczyslaw was a son to both.  
John Stilinski and Peter Hale were taking their weekly hike, both of their heirs walking ahead and chatting quietly to each other.  
"Derek likes him, he's quiet. They seem to work together well. Where Micky is rough and sarcastic, Derek balances him out with a cool head. Usually it is the other way around between Alpha and Omega. They are a sight to behold."  
They were in agreement.  
"I think we need to introduce him to even more pack meetings and business negotiations. The Argents have been restless lately, and I don't want him thrown into something so intricate and towards people who will only doubt him suddenly if something were to happen to me." John stopped at a cliff edge, stepping up next to Mieczyslaw, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. An effective and evident end to his and Peter's discussion for the time being. "You're cold. I told you to bring a jacket."  
"Am not." His son muttered. The mountain was none for forgiveness or gentleness, an icy breeze blowing up the slope from the lake below. Mieczyslaw shuddered, curling into his dad a bit, grumbling as the three alphas around him all chuckled quietly.  
"I offered him my jacket, but he said no." Derek said offhandedly, ducking a half-hearted swing from the Omega.  
"Enough people think you and I are together, I'm not going to reek of you." He muttered, nestling in closer to his father, pressing his ice cold nose against the alpha's neck. John sucked in a surprised gasp, growling softly at his son.  
Peter and Derek both laughed, the youngest of the alphas wrapping an arm around Mieczyslaw and pulling him in close. "Come on, Micky. Let's go back down to the lake and read while they continue on. I'm hungry."  
The Omega couldn't help himself as he lingered against Derek for a second longer than considered acceptable. The alpha was warm, and even if the younger wouldn't admit, he _was_ cold, and the alpha was offering him an out.  
"Sure." He murmured as he untangled their bodies. John nuzzled his cheek before the two began making their way back. John looked over at Peter, who was smirking slightly. "What?"  
"They're going to be amazing leaders." The older replied, watching as Mieczyslaw grabbed Derek's shoulder as he stumbled, steadying him. "Absolutely amazing."

"What are you reading? I've finished mine." Mieczyslaw rolled over so he was plastered against Derek's side, looking over the page the alpha was reading.  
"How have you already finished that? Robert Louis Stevenson isn't a quick read." Derek closed his book, a finger saving his spot.  
"You don't know I can read quickly?" The Omega grinned, setting his head on Derek's bicep when he laid his arm down.  
"I didn't know you could read _that_ fast." He chuckled, closing his eyes as the sound of the lake lulled him to a peaceful set of mind. "Nap time?"  
Mieczyslaw just hummed his quiet agreement, eyes falling shut.

When the Omega woke an hour later, it was to the sound of Derek opening a bag of chips and muttering at the bag for not being quiet. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking down at Derek and frowning. "You're eating without me?"  
"You were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up. You looked comfortable." The alpha shrugged, sitting up and handing him a sandwich.  
"You don't have to baby me." He muttered, opening the sandwich bag and taking a bite with a grumpy expression.  
"I've about had enough of you today." Derek mumbled, tossing a bag of chips at Mieczyslaw. "Just because you're an omega doesn't mean I'm babying you. I'd do it for anyone. I do it for Peter."  
The omega huffed, eating his sandwich with a pout, but still close enough to Derek to leech off of the heat he was radiating.  
"Speaking of, where are dad and Peter?" He asked after a minute, handing the alpha a napkin to wipe some jelly from his hands.  
"They haven't come down yet. I figured we could go up and look for them once we ate. Could just be they're getting older and are having trouble." He said nonchalantly, standing and stretching. "Would you rather find them first and finish eating later?"  
Mieczyslaw nodded and closed up the bag with the other half of his sandwich, putting the rest of both of their meals in his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder. "Let's get this rescue expedition on the way." He grinned, shivering as a cold chill ran up his spine. Derek huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. "Will you please wear my jacket. I can't carry three people down a mountain."  
The omega growled playfully before sighing. "I've been an ass. It'll make your life easier if I'm not getting frostbite."  
Derek bit back his comment about it actually not being _that_ cold, deciding on nodding in agreement and handing over his fleece jacket to Mieczyslaw. He put it on and then put the backpack over one shoulder again, sighing happily and shivering. "You're so hot." He mumbled, eyes closed as he let the heat envelope him.  
Derek smirked, laughing softly. "Took you long enough to realize." He teased, then laughed aloud as the realization of what was said dawned on the Omega. "You wish." Mieczyslaw mumbled, cheeks flushed a soft pink. He started along the trail, Derek trailing behind, still laughing quietly. 

As they reached the top of the trail, Mieczyslaw reached an arm out, stopping Derek mid-story about the recent meeting he'd missed. "Shush."  
"Micky, this is imp-"  
"I mean it!" The omega hissed.  
"Why?" The alpha kept his voice quiet, taking in how on edge Mieczyslaw looked. His eyes were darting around, fingers twisting slightly in Derek's shirt, and he could smell the waves of anxiety rolling off of him.  
"Listen."  
The alpha did. Nothing. No birds, no distant scurrying of small animals or deer. The only thing he could hear was the breeze rustling the trees.  
"Micky..." Derek's voice was riddled with something the Omega couldn't put his finger on, a hand settling on the back of his neck. "Wait here."  
"No, I'm coming with you." Mieczyslaw tightened his fingers holding Derek's shirt, the fear coursing through him only spiking as he caught a whiff of what he hoped was animal blood.  
"DEREK! MICKY!" That was Peter's voice, Peter's _panicked_ voice. The two of them took off at a run in the direction of the alpha's voice.  
"Dad! _Dad! _Say something!" Mieczyslaw only sped up, peeling away from Derek at a lack of response. He made it to the rocky clearing first, skidding to a stop to take in the scene before him. Peter was on the ground, his leg twisted at a horrible angle, blood soaking his pants and turning them a dark bluish-purple. There was blood seeping from beneath a pile of rubble. Peter was alive, thank God, but what about John?__  
"M-Micky, come here." Derek’s voice was tight, and it confirmed what he suspected. The blood seeping from beneath the pile of rocks was from John.  
"Say it." He looked at Peter, tears already pricking at his eyes, his chest tightening. "Say it."  
"He pushed me out of the way. I'm sorry." Peter's voice was layered with a different tone of pain this time, teeth chattering as he tried to calm himself down.  
"Say it!" The omega yelled, shoving Derek away when the alpha tried to grab his shoulder. "Tell me he's dead! Say it!"  
Peter turned his head away, swallowing thickly. "He's dead, Mieczyslaw." They never used his real name. The Omega dropped to his knees, tears starting to fall. "He's dead. He saved me. He's dead. That should be _me_. I know." The alpha's voice was shaking as he watched his friend's son try to process the fact he'd lost both parents before his twenty-first birthday.  
Derek started assessing Peter's condition, cutting up his pant's leg halfway up the thigh with his pocket knife. He held back a gag as he saw bone protruding from his uncle's upper thigh.  
"There's service, but my phone was crushed." Peter said quietly, shifting his weight and hissing in pain.  
"Sit still." Derek ordered, setting his backpack down. Peter was still losing blood, and a tourniquet was his first action before calling any authorities.  
Mieczyslaw slowly made his way towards the pile of rocks. He set his bag down before he began slowly pulling rocks from the pile. He was numb, he'd let himself scream and cry later. Right now he had to get his dad. He'd made the mistake of not trying to find his mother's body after she burnt with Derek's parents, and regretted it. He hadn't had a chance to say good bye to her properly. That wasn't happening with his dad.

____

"Micky..." He was sure that was Derek, and Mieczyslaw just shrugged his hand from his shoulder, dead set on getting to his father. He was almost there. He could smell the tangy, nightmare inducing scent of John's blood. It was all he could focus on. "The medics are here. Let the-m..." Derek paused as the omega removed a rock and they both took in the sight of John's crushed, dismembered face. The alpha grabbed Mieczyslaw as a broken sob ripped itself from his chest, ignoring his protests as he pulled him away from the bloody sight. He held him tight against his chest until the omega gave up his struggle, crumbling against Derek, sobs falling freely from his mouth. "He's dead. He's dead!" He screamed, pounding his fists against the alpha's chest before dropping his face forward, fingers twisting Derek's shirt in his fists. "He's gone." He whispered as Derek sweeped him up off of his feet, holding him bridal style. "Derek, he's gone." He whimpered. "It can't be real." Mieczyslaw whispered as his body started to tremble. "Tell me it isn't." He whispered, looking up at the alpha, eyes pleading as tears ran freely down his cheeks. "Please."  
Derek looked away, his own chest tightening in pain. He handed the omega to a medic despite his protests and hands grabbing at him. "Don't leave me! Derek!" The omega straight up punched the man trying to get him to the rope ladder to the helicopter. He was on his feet after being dropped, running over to Derek. "Don't leave me."  
"Get off." The older man snapped, pulling his arm from Mieczyslaw's grip. "I have to stay here with Peter while they get you back."  
His tone was slightly bitter. Stiles was going to be taken back first because there was hardly a chance his uncle would make it through this.  
"No. They're taking him, first. We aren't both losing someone today." The omega's tone was grave, his mind made up. Derek whirled around, eyes fiery, and Mieczyslaw was nearly thrown off at the anger boiling beneath the surface. "Get up there." The command shook the omega to the core, but still lacked any compulsion to be followed. "Get them to load him up. I don't give a flying fuck what they've told you. He's going back on that heli and we're driving the Jeep down and meeting them." He snapped, grabbing Derek's shirt collar. "Don't you dare piss me off, either, because I now have the power to make this shit happen myself if you won't. You are _not_ going to lose Peter today. Not both of us." Stiles' own deep rooted anger at how selfless Derek always acted was pushing its way to the surface. He wasn't going to have it this time. "Tell them. I'm going to go wait at the Jeep." He left the alpha to deal with his own inner turmoil, trusting him to make it happen.  
He couldn't ride in that helicopter with his dad’s lifeless, broken, disfigured body wrapped in a bag just five feet away. Peter was already unconscious. Peter could do it.

When Derek opened the door, the first word out of the omega's mouth was "Sorry."  
The alpha was admittedly caught off guard, staring at him in confusion. "I had no reason to pull rank. That was stupid and heartless and-and he just died. Why did I do that." Mieczyslaw threw his head back against the headrest, eyes falling shut. "I just get so frustrated when you put me first. Peter was close to dying, and I just lost it. I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize. They got him stabilized on the heli and it's a 10 minute flight to the nearest hospital." Derek said quietly, getting in and staring at his lap. Mieczyslaw cautiously reached over for his hand, squeezing it lightly. His own tragedy was over and could be processed, death was simpler. Derek was battling between deciding to hope for a miracle or accept that his uncle would be dead. "He's a fighter. He'll make it. And we'll be there when he wakes up." The omega whispered, running his thumb over the alpha's knuckles as tears started to spill. He'd never seen Derek break, even after his parent's deaths.  
"How are you so level headed right now?" The alpha's voice was tight as he tangled their fingers, bringing Mieczyslaw's hand to his lips, resting them against his knuckles.  
"You need me more than he does." He couldn't say his dad's name, probably wouldn't be able to for a while. "I perform well in shock, it's been proven. He's gone, I can deal with it later. Compartmentalization is my specialty." The omega was babbling, he knew it, but he also knew that Derek would rather listen to him than be left to silent thoughts. "And, no offense, you're better at dealing in private, I get it, and you need some time to deal now and get it out before we get to the hospital."  
They sat for a bit, Derek's lips resting against Mieczyslaw's knuckles before he pulled his hand away and started the Jeep. The sound of the gears shifting nearly drowned out what Derek said, and Mieczyslaw let the gears grind as it fell out of position, his attention zeroing in on the alpha. "Excuse me?"  
"You're going to be amazing. You're already better than I am." He repeated, voice scratchy from the combination of crying and not talking.  
"Derek, if it weren't for you, Peter would have bled out up there." Mieczyslaw was thrown off guard, honest to God shaken, because the alpha rarely complimented him, and nothing to this magnitude.  
"And I would've broken down in front of everyone if it wasn't for you." Derek muttered, staring straight ahead.  
"I only pulled my shit together because you needed me to."  
"I tried to command you." The crack in the alpha's voice was what hinted Mieczyslaw to his true regret, the one thing he couldn't recall Derek ever doing before.  
"Don't. Don't you dare." The omega shifted the Jeep into park, reaching for Derek's hand, moving his other to settle fingers onto the back of the alpha's neck. "Apologize right now so you can get it out. I'm not going to have you wallow in self pity for trying to protect me. Do it. Now."  
He waited a solid five minutes until Derek finally whispered an apology, his shoulders hunching as tears fell again. The omega leaned over the glove box and nuzzled his face against the alpha's cheek, whispering his forgiveness in a soothing tone of voice. Derek nestled his nose into Mieczyslaw's hair, taking a deep breath. "We need to get to the hospital."  
"We'll just be waiting when we get there. We can have a couple of minutes for you."

Even after they made it to the hospital Peter was at thirty minutes later, he was still in surgery. The pair sat in the waiting room, Mieczyslaw letting Derek run his thumb over his hand he was holding, letting the alpha feign he was giving the omega reassurance, when it was in fact the other way around.  
"Hale?" A woman was at the entrance to ICU. Every head in the room turned to face her, Derek and Mieczyslaw standing together. The omega led him towards her, smiling weakly.  
"Follow me." Her smile was gentle, sincere, and it served to plant a small seed of hope in both men's hearts. "He's in ICU from the major blood loss, we've set his leg, and he should be waking up soon." She murmured, opening the door for the two of them.


End file.
